Una Noche con Draco Malfoy
by AglaeLev
Summary: Eres una chica promedio que estudia en Hogwarts, el trío de oro se halla en su sexto curso; pero eso no es lo que importa, lo que importa es que Draco Malfoy te tiene en la mira... y tú, tal vez estés dispuesta a seguirle la corriente.


Bueno, antes que nada gracias por hacer click en el link de la página anterior.

He aquí una obra maestra del ultraje y follaje de la literatura y el buen juicio, jajaja.

**Esta historia está dedicada a todas las niñas que pasaron por la cama de Malfoy cuya historia jamás es contada por ser consideradas unas cualquieronas antes de que el susodicho se enamore perdidamente de Hermione, Ginny, Harry o de sí mismo XD.**

Tengo mejores historias, visítenlas por favor jeje. ¡Disfruten!

* * *

_La historia protagónica [es decir, tus 15 minutos de fama] que siempre quisiste tener, pasando una noche de locura con el guapísimo Draco Malfoy, desbancado adolescente de 16 años._

* * *

**Una Noche con Draco Malfoy**

* * *

El clima apesta, hace demasiado calor a tu parecer y sientes que te derrites, esperas con ansias el invierno, tus calificaciones van de mal en peor, ¡sólo mira! Tienes dos sietes en transformaciones y apenas panzaste pociones, y sabes que te fue muy mal en los exámenes de encantamientos y defensa contra las artes oscuras, además de todo Dumbledore nunca está en la escuela y se las están viendo negras.

Caminas lentamente a la orilla del lago mientras tratas de luchar contra tu helado que se deshace, te dan ganas de echarte un clavado al agua, pero no debes, por tu frente caen lentamente gotitas de sudor que empiezan a hartarte, además empiezas a odiar las túnicas por que te hacen sudar por dentro, bajaste dos kilos en una semana, quisieran eso tus traumadas compañeras de cuarto, a las cuales se les hace imposible bajar siquiera unos gramos por semana, y a ti que ni te importa te das cuenta que empiezan a envidiarte.

¿Qué te envidian? No tienes idea pero sabes que se desviven por conquistar a los tipos más guapos del colegio, y lo peor es que no lo consiguen, a tu parecer el más aceptable es Harry Potter, está chaparrito pero te llama la atención, ahhh..., pero que ojitos tiene, ese verde profundo que te conmueve, ¿te conmueve? ¡No! ¡Te excita, y te da vergüenza aceptarlo! Pero lo piensas, y su cabello negro cuando está despeinado, ¡ya! ¡Deja de pensar en él! Como si alguna vez pudiera pelarte a ti... no... pero estás consciente de que sólo te llama la atención, claro está, que si se te da la oportunidad con él ni lo pensarías, estar al lado del niño prodigio sería para ti una fantasía memorable... pero solo es una fantasía así que deja de pensar en eso...

Te encaminas al gran comedor, tu helado terminó por derretirse y tuviste que ir a enjuagarte las manos, llegas y aún hay mucha gente, es sábado, el helado aún no se acaba, es tu oportunidad de agasajarte un poco con él, te sientas y te sirves un poco en un plato, los barquillos no son convenientes en ese momento, sonríes al sentir el frío sabor del limón en tu boca, mmmm... ¡qué delicia!...

De pronto sientes que una mirada te acosa, te tapas con la capa como para que no vean tu escasez de lonjas [porque a decir verdad te sientes algo gordita, tus compañeras hablan tanto de gordura que te empiezan a carcomer el cerebro como gusanos, aunque sabes que estás en perfecta forma... desgraciadas ¬¬], como atraída por un imán, volteas al otro extremo de la mesa de Slytherin, te encuentras con la fría mirada de Draco Malfoy que inmediatamente voltea a otro lado para evitar la tuya, te quedas contrariada ¿Draco Malfoy? ¿el rey del sexo de Slytherin, no, ¡de Hogwarts! mirándote a ti? Como no tienes la suficiente autoestima como para creer que te miraba a ti volteas alrededor para inspeccionar, notas que cerca de ti hay unas tipas muy guapas, respiras casi de alivio, aunque por otra parte te hubiera gustado ser observada por él, pero lo crees imposible, además es un maldito bisexual declarado que trae malas pulgas, aunque quisiera algo contigo sabes que solo sería para llevarte a la cama y después desecharte como basura podrida.

Tu dignidad está por encima de todo, y tienes bien claro que tu virginidad no se la darías a ese depravado, aunque muy sexy [¡ou! Te das un par de cachetadas por decir eso], Draco Malfoy es arrogante y si quiere jugar contigo, harás que juegue TU juego, ¡¿qué?! ¿Estás escuchando lo que piensas? ¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¿Malfoy tratando de seducirte? ¡Ay, por favor!... en ese momento te das cuenta de que necesitas un poco de poción estimulante de autoestima, pero agradeces no ser una egoísta como él.

Tu helado se acabó y también el de la mesa, maldito calor, por su culpa no puedes disfrutar del montón de helado que antes comías, porque ahora se lo comen otros o se derrite antes de que te lo pongas en el plato, por un momento deseas plenamente ser muggle para estar jugando videojuegos, si algo te gusta más que el helado y Harry Potter... no espera tal vez no tanto XD... bueno el caso es que ya se acabó el helado y tus amigas sabe Merlín dónde andarán, son lesbianas, y eso te hace sospechar que andan demasiado pegaditas últimamente, jajaja, claro ¬¬, bueno no te consta pero como que ya no te pelan como antes...

Te levantas y caminas por el pasillo, ¿qué harás hoy? Te sumes en tus pensamientos y sin darte cuenta chocas con alguien, el montón de libros que cargaba caen al suelo con estruendo, le pides perdón y ella a ti, ahh uhh... es Hermione Granger... bueno nadie interesante pero pues te puede vincular con Harry XD.

—Lo siento —de dices aún apenada— ¿Granger, cierto?

—Así es —te sonríe— puedes llamarme Hermione —le dices tu nombre y le ayudas a cargar algunas de sus cosas, se dirige a la biblioteca, ahh sí, siempre la ves ahí, no hay día en que Hermione Granger no esté en la biblioteca, era como un vicio, te dan ganas de preguntarle si es adicta a la lectura, que si en realidad se la pasa leyendo libros eróticos o algo así pero te parece descortés, mejor la sigues acompañando y llegan a su destino, platicas con ella un rato, es muy interesante, pero te parece demasiado inteligente para ti, otra vez esa autoestima, el caso es que no le entiendes y terminas diciéndole una excusa para irte, ella parece no darse cuenta y tú sales corriendo, ¿cómo puede soportarla el pobrecito de Harry? Uh... nadie lo sabe, pero al menos él no va tan mal en la escuela como tú... en fin, te vas caminando en dirección al lago nuevamente.

Hay tanta gente que no queda sombra ni para una mosca, te enfurruñas, entras nuevamente al castillo y deseas con ansias que aparezca un traslador en frente de ti que te lleve al polo norte, o al sur, da igual, de todas formas no te puedes aparecer ni desaparecer en esa pocilga que tomas por colegio... sigues caminando y acabas en un pasillo sin salida, ¡qué monga!, pues ni modo, tienes que regresarte, no hay nada que hacer, se acabó el helado, se acabó el agua, ¿por qué no dan permiso para meterse al lago? Ni que te fueras a morir por meter tus pies a la orilla, el calor te pone de mal humor y cada vez estás peor, de alguna forma llegas a tu sala común e inspeccionas la sala vacía, tarea, tienes tarea, ¿por qué no la haces?.

Te sientas en un sillón y sacas el pergamino, mojas la pluma en la tinta y te pones a dibujar, ¡ajá!, y eso que ibas a hacer tarea, al final te queda un mono deforme que se parece mucho a Goyle, te ríes para ti misma, Goyle, si hubieran más personas como él en el mundo, nadie sabría nada, y como alguna vez escuchaste, la ignorancia es felicidad, algo así...

Los días pasan igualitos, pero al menos ahora abunda más el helado, te enteras de que tus amigas ya son novias, qué basura... ¿y ahora qué? Estás sola porque no quieres hacer mal tercio con lesbianas, nuevamente sientes esa mirada acosadora, volteas, buscas, no ves a nadie, te rindes y entonces, lo ves, ¡Malfoy te mira! ¡No puede ser! Otra vez él, pero esta vez no aparta la mirada, sonríe maliciosamente y tú aguantas su mirada, al final alguien lo distrae y te deja anonadada, ¿te miraba a ti? ¡Caracoles hervidos! ¡Ya estás alucinando! ¡El jodido calor ha resecado tu cerebro y ahora vez espejismos Draconianos!.

Algo te hace vestirte más provocativamente, ¿por qué? ¿qué estas haciendo? No eres una cabaretera, en fin... tus peleas visuales con Draco Malfoy son cada vez más frecuentes, tratas de evitarlo a toda costa aunque en realidad lo estás buscando, nuevamente se encuentran en el gran comedor y sientes su penetrante mirada atravesándote la nuca, te cambias de lugar de manera que puedas verlo, comienza la batalla pero algo te desconcierta, Malfoy saca su lengua y se lame el labio superior exquisitamente, eso te enferma [¡y te excita, maldita cerda!], te levantas y sales sin haber terminado de comer.

Te encuentras en el pasillo con Hermione que está con sus amigos, la saludas hipócritamente y también a sus amigos.

—¿Ya los conoces, no? —tú asientes, ¡Ah! ¿Que ya llegaron a la luna? ¡Pues no!, pero esa te parece una pregunta ofensiva.

—Ja, cuando conocimos a Luna, ella me dijo que yo era Harry Potter, ¿lo recuerdan? —los tres se echan a reír, te parecen bastante estúpidos y eso que la idiota eras tú, sin embargo Harry sigue teniendo eso que te llama la atención, no sabes qué es pero te gusta, esa sabelotodo de Granger, está en medio, planeas saludarlo cuando esté solo, si alguna vez esta solo el muy famélico... ¬¬

Caminas con ellos y ves por las escaleras a Malfoy que te ve de arriba abajo de manera insultante, Ò.ó ¡por Merlín! ¿qué clase de cretino es ese? ¡Y peor tú! Que muy en el fondo te ha gustado. Malfoy le susurra algo a su amigo y ambos se ríen, te sientes indignada y sigues tu camino, te despides del trío de oro y te vas a tu clase... ¡pero qué aburrido! Te sales a media clase con los gritos de la profesora pero a ti te vale, eso se da muy a menudo y en bastantes clases... al menos ahora sabes por qué vas tan jodidamente mal, ¡seguro repites el año!.

Llegas a tu sala común que está vacía, obviamente, todos están en clase, a todos les importa estudiar y aprender, menos a ti, maldita mediocre... te apañas el baño y lo cierras con seguro, llenas la tina de agua tibia-fría y le echas fragancias, te quitas la ropa y te miras en el espejo, te sueltas el cabello y lo mueves sexymente, entonces dices para ti misma:

—¡Pero qué exquisitez! ¡Estás asquerosamente rica! —ahora comprendes de mejor manera al cabrón de Malfoy, en verdad tienes un lindo cuerpo, ¿para qué te preocupas entonces de las estupideces que dicen tus lesbianas "amigas" y compañeras de cuarto...? te metes a la tina y se escurre un poco de agua, te quedas dormida...

Acabaste como pasita pero al menos ya te sientes mejor, tu piel huele muy rico y tu cabello desprende un olor muy sabroso, llegas a tu habitación en la cual ya hay algunas chicas, ¿pues cuánto tiempo te metiste al agua? Úchales bueno... te vistes con rapidez, una blusa blanca y una falda corta azul te hacen lucir como zorra, ehrmm... es decir, colegiala muggle, en fin... te cepillas el cabello y te lo recoges con un palillo chino, aún te queda tarea para el día siguiente, pero ya reprobaste... bueno en fin... te llevas algunos pergaminos y te diriges a la biblioteca.

La biblioteca está vacía, ¡pero qué barbaridad! ¡No está ni la empollona de Granger! Te sientes estúpida de ser la única perdedora en ese lugar, ocupas un asiento y colocas algunas cosas, tienes que buscar un libro así que te paras y vas a buscarlo, ¡pero bruta! No sabes ni usar las fichas bibliográficas, mejor lo buscas por sección, a ver si encuentras algo...

Has caminado por entre unos diez pasillos y aún no encuentras lo que buscas, ¡hasta viste la sección de narraciones eróticas que tanto ha de leer la tal Granger! ¡Joder! ¿Es mucho pedir que el méndigo libro aparezca en tus manos sin buscarlo? Y entonces tienes un vago recuerdo, casi algo que sería como una epifanía para tu vacuo cerebro, y sin pensarlo dos veces dices fuertemente:

—¡_Accio_ "libro que necesito"! —y... nada pasa, ¿esperabas que algo sucediera? Menuda inepta... pero entonces oyes un estruendo y te asustas, volteas fugazmente a todas partes y nada, hasta que sientes un fuerte golpe en el trasero— ¿pero qué...? —volteas, y ahí está, un libro que jamás habías visto cuyo título es "Superación personal", pero sientes otro golpe que ahora te da en la nuca, y otro libro cae pesadamente al suelo... nuevamente giras la vista y ¡empiezas a escuchar las ordas de libros que vienen en dirección a ti! Si un par de libros no se inmutaron en magullarte, ¡menos lo harían los cien que venían a ti!.

Y así quedaste enterrada entre TODOS los libros de la biblioteca, los de la sección prohibida se quedaron atascados tras las rejas y lo agradeces profundamente porque alcanzas a vislumbrar, entre los otros tantos que te aplastan, a un par de libros de tamaño considerable y de dudable material, ¿quizá metal?

Intentas moverte pero tienes otro par de cerros de libros sobre ti, ¡JODER! ¡¿Es que la puta biblioteca pensó que eras tan idiota que necesitabas absolutamente todos los libros?! ¡Y peor aún! El primer libro que te había llevado era de superación personal... pero qué monga... no puedes ni moverte así que te pones cómoda en la medida de lo posible y te quedas ahí hasta entrada la noche... nadie, absolutamente nadie se preocupa por ti, y a nadie, justo en ese asqueroso día maloliente y caluroso como todos los demás, se le ocurrió ir a parar a la biblioteca en lo que te parecieron horas.

Y entonces, repasaste tu vida por completo... eres hija de un par de muggles que un día te compraron unos libros sobre las aventuras de un mago, te gustaron tanto, y deseaste con tanta fuerza que fuera real que... ¡hete aquí! Resultó ser verdad... Granger también era hija de muggles, pero al menos ella valía la pena, tú eras una mediocre y muy a tu pesar sigues siéndolo. Entonces juras y perjuras que si sales viva de esta, cambiarás tu rumbo, serás una mejor persona y le echarás ganas a la escuela...

—Ehrm... ¿hay alguien ahí? —pregunta una voz altanera y burlona, y pides y suplicas que si el hombre de ahí no es Malfoy, definitivamente no volverás a ser tan escéptica y dejarás de ser la decepción de la familia. Escuchas su risa— ¿algún idiota está ahí? Lo digo en serio, que si no lo dice ahora puede que no sobreviva esta noche... porque dudo que alguien más vaya a venir... —y sufres, porque seguirás siendo escéptica y seguirás siendo la decepción de la familia— bueno... en ese caso... —y escuchas sus pisadas alejándose, y gimes con desesperanza. Casi prefieres morir asfixiada que ser salvada por él, pero para tu desgracia ha alcanzado a escuchar tu gemido. Y vuelve, ¡joder!

¿Para qué te manda Merlín a un salvador? [Y encima el cabronazo de Malfoy] Si muy en el fondo sabías que las últimas líneas del parráfo anterior al anterior no eran del todo ciertas, después de todo, eres una pésima bruja... si no puedes ni salir de este embroyo por ti misma, ¡maldición! ¿Cómo carajos llegaste al nivel en el que estás? A estas alturas, lo más seguro es que saliendo de Hogwarts te fueras a hacer una carrera muggle común y corriente, y no es por subestimar una carrera universitaria, porque de cualquier manera seguro te iría también mal ahí.

—Vaya, vaya, ¿pero a quién tenemos aquí? —pregunta con malicia y te sientes fastidiada, ni siquiera piensa darte el beneficio de la asfixia ¬¬ — por ese ridículo gemido diría que eres una chica —te quedas en blanco, ¿qué jodidos le importa? ¿no iba por buena voluntad a salvar a un maltrecho cualquiera? — bien, te lo pondré fácil, si mides más de 1.55, tienes cara bonita, senos grandes y piernas torneadas, te sacaré a cambio de que te folles conmigo —¡cabrón, eso es lo que era, un auténtico cabrón! — de lo contrario no encuentro el cómo me devuelvas al favor.

Y de no ser porque empiezas a sentirte cansada de la posición en la que estás, torcida, dolorida de tanto librazo recibido, unas cuantas esquinas de libros enterrándose en tu carne, y con muy poca voluntad para sobrevivir por ti misma, entonces no habrías respondido— vale... —fue lo único que dijiste, y así firmaste tu sentencia desvirginal.

—Un momento... analicemos lo que dije... –se queda pensativo el muy rufián, y no tiene pinta de quererte sacar— si cojo contigo, la premiada serías tú —¡ah! ¡pero que es un hijo de perra! ¡de eso no cabe la menor duda!.

—¡Sácame de aquí grandísimo animal! —le gritas desesperada porque un desgraciado libro decidió removerse un poco y aplastarte un seno, pero el mariconazo de Malfoy ni siquiera se inmuta.

—Bien, solo porque fue algo que dije antes de que aceptaras —dice como quien se resigna a su destino, maldito. Hace un movimiento con la varita y todos los libros vuelven a su lugar tan rápido, que caes pesadamente sobre el suelo, miras al techo y respiras hondo, ¡realmente te ibas a asfixiar! —lindas bragas —te dice el muy impertinente y te levantas a velocidad para que pierda de vista tu ropa interior.

Agarras tu varita y tu instinto de supervivencia entre depredador y presa [claro, ¡la presa eres tú!] hace que corras en sentido contrario a Malfoy. Pero te elevas en el aire y acabas acostada de costal sobre el hombro del susodicho Slytherin, resosplas resignada. El muy cerdo te sostiene una pierna con la mano y la estruja fuertemente.

—Sí, quizá sí sea un buen trueque —y te saca de la biblioteca cargándote sin ningún esfuerzo aparente, y entonces piensas... ¡bueno!, ¡al cabo que si esto no sucede te quedas virgen para toda la vida! Porque todos los hombres que se fijan en ti son unos verdaderos cerdos, ¡pero qué suerte la tuya para atraer tanta escoria!.

Y así terminaste en la cama de Draco Malfoy [pos-aventón que te diera y rebotaras despeinada], quien ni siquiera se preocupó porque sus compañeros de cuarto salieran o no de la habitación, de hecho como que no les importó, como quien ve la televisión y piensa que es cosa de todos los días. Y ahí lo comprendiste, no es que te sorprendiera, pero no eras más que otra de las del montón con las que Malfoy cogía una vez y se acabó, no es que de verdad te importara, ¿quién podría querer a un ser tan nefasto? ¡Ah, sí! Pansy Parkinson, ¿pero y qué? Una fugaz imagen del futuro pasa por tu cabeza:

Parkinson y Malfoy casados, con una hija rubia con mirada altiva y grosera exactamente igual a la de sus papás. Es bastante predecible, ¿no? Pero en fin, la verdad es que te vale lo que fuera a ser de esos dos. Entonces algo te saca de tus pensamientos. ¡Pero joder! ¡qué bien besa este tío! ¿Qué carajos estás pensando? De cualquier manera no tienes muchos puntos de referencia, un par de inexpertos tan ineptos como tú, si acaso. Pero lo cierto es que lo que te hace Malfoy te da bastante placer, sí... quizá después de todo no termines sintiéndote culpable XD.

Y no es hasta que estás completamente desnuda, sudada, manoceada, besada, lamida y hasta mordida que al pérfido de Malfoy se le ocurre cerrar las cortinas de la cama, y mientras lo hace te das cuenta de que los funestos compañeros de cuarto [entre ellos Crabbe y Goyle], hacían de las suyas individualmente mientras los miraban, ¡pero qué asco! Pero al ver la mirada de decepción de Goyle, casi idéntico al dibujo que hiciste de él, sientes unas irreprimibles ganas de carcajearte, y ahí vas y te cagas de la risa.

JAJAJA, Malfoy se te queda viendo, de seguro le cruza por la cabeza un "¿con qué jodida retrasada mental me ha tocado follarme esta vez?", pero no lo hace, de hecho se empieza a reír también, y algo te dice que comprendió por qué te reías.

—A que son patéticos, ¿verdad? —te susurra al oído y comienza a lamertelo, le abrazas hambrienta y sonríes más para ti misma que para nadie más.

Malfoy no se incomoda gimiendo sin hechizo insonorizador alguno, sientes placer y a cada paso que tu mente analiza la situación, te sientes más liberada, y gimes igual de fuerte que él. Las redes de la castidad se te esfuman y entonces te das cuenta de que no era gran cosa, y pensar que tenías planeado dejar esta experiencia para el futuro, ¡ah! ¡pero qué pérdida de tiempo! JAJAJAJA.

Todo acaba con una exploción desconocida para ti, y Malfoy se te tira encima. Casi te asfixia aún más rápido que los libros, pero se hace a un lado y por fin puedes respirar. Ves el techo, nuevamente, ¿es que te gusta ver techos? Y te tocas a ti misma, y te das cuenta de que no te sientes sucia, ni culpable, al contrario, te sientes bastante satisfecha. Recuerdas la cara de Goyle, y no puedes evitar carcajear otra vez.

—Sí, lo son, qué patéticos —le dices con un hilo de voz, Malfoy tiene un brazo por encima de sus ojos como si fingiera estar dormido, entonces supones que es su táctica para ignorar a las chicas una vez que la cosa está hecha— ¿lo hacen siempre? —Malfoy no pudo evitar sonreír y se destapa para mirarte.

—¿No vas a recriminarme que te he violado? ¿y que tienes corazón? ¿y que mereces respeto? ¿y que quieres ser la última mujer que pasa por mi cama? —y pones cara de vómito, pero te vuelves a reír.

—No, las mujeres que hacen eso son aún más patéticas que tus compañeros de cuarto —le respondes con seguridad— ¿quién en su sano juicio esperaría algo más de ti? —y por algún motivo sientes que le picaste el orgullo, porque te ve con frialdad. Y ahí está, por primera vez no te sientes una idiota, al menos ahora ya sabes que no eres igual que todas las demás ineptas [sí, tú también eres inepta, pero al menos no más que ellas] que se acuestan con Malfoy, tú lograste calarle el ego, y además estás convencida de lo que has dicho.

Te besa con rudeza y vuelve a hacerte el amor... JAJAJAJAJA ¡¿qué?! ¡NO! ¡vuelve a cogerte! Casi violarte, pero la verdad es que, aunque se comporte tosco, lo disfrutas sobremanera, y te preguntas si todos los hombres lo hacen así de estupendo. Y así, unas diez veces más durante la noche, cuando crees que no puedes más y que ha logrado subirte a una nube lo suficiente alta como para empujarte y que te des un azotón con algún comentario hiriente pos-sexo.

Pero ni siquiera te inmutas, a la mañana siguiente te despiertas dolorida por haber hecho más ejercicio que en toda tu miserable vida, alcanzas a vestirte entre una cortina y el cuerpo adormilado de Malfoy y te dispones a irte, debe ser costumbre que las mujeres salgan con total naturalidad de esa habitación. Entonces sientes su mano caliente alrededor de tu muñeca y te jala hacia la cama nuevamente.

—Ayer, tu jodido hechizo llama objetos no funcionó —¿qué? ¿acaso no vio el montón de libros que estaban sobre ella? ¿y cómo jolines supo que realizó un accio? Te sonríe macabramente — yo convoqué todos los libros para aplastarte, y te abandoné por un par de horas antes de volver para "rescatarte" — y entonces lo comprendes, ¡pero claro! ¡Eres tan mala bruja que ni un accio pudiste haber realizado bien! Al final, has terminado jugando el juego de él, y no al revés, como en un principio pensaste. Y te sientes... te sientes... ¡Te sientes como si no te importara! Porque has vivido la mejor noche de toda tu existencia, así que sonríes y te dispones a marchar, era de esperarse, no en valde te había acosado visualmente durante todos esos días, ¿cierto? ¡En fin! Te levantas tambaleante y recorres la cortina, Goyle y Zabini ya se han levantado y trantan de ignorarte mientras te diriges a la salida.

—¡Me cago en la hostia! ¡Jodido Malfoy! Por tu culpa no he podido pegar ojo en toda la noche —comenta Zabini— ¡es la primera, y espero que la última vez que te cojes a una vieja tantas veces! Nada más se entera Pansy... te va a machacar.

Sonríes satisfecha, mientras escuchas oculta en el marco de la puerta abierta, así que al fin y al cabo sí le picaste una costilla al orgullo. Caminas tranquilamente por los pasillos de la casa Slytherin y te dirijes a tu habitación, no, hoy no irás a ninguna clase, ¡hoy dormirás lo que no dormiste en toda tu vida!

* * *

**10 años más tarde...**

¡NO! No estás casada con Malfoy, ni tienen una linda familia, ni se han vuelto a ver a escondidas, ¡Y NO, TAMPOCO QUEDASTE EMBARAZADA [MILAGROSAMENTE]! ¡ni siquiera terminaste la escuela, maldita mediocre! ¡A ver si ya dejas de perder tu tiempo leyendo fics de sexo en internet!

* * *


End file.
